In certain regions of an aircraft cabin a passenger and/or a plurality of passengers is/are allowed to adjust the temperature of this region individually and independently of other regions of the aircraft cabin. A region with an individual air conditioning may for example be a suite in a first-class compartment, a sleeping section and/or an aircraft seat. One or more persons may be accommodated in the region to be individually air conditioned.
FIG. 4 shows an aircraft cabin air-conditioning system of the prior art for the individual air conditioning of a region of an aircraft. At least one air supply line 104 which supplies cold air to the regions 102 to be individually air conditioned is placed under a floor 106 of an aircraft. A seat feed line 108 branches off the cold air from the air supply line 104 and supplies this via a nozzle 112 to the region to be individually air conditioned, i.e. an aircraft seat 102 and/or its surroundings. A passenger sitting on the aircraft seat 102 can adjust by means of an air feed valve 110 the amount of air fed to the region to be individually air conditioned.
The air supply lines 104 placed underneath the floor 106 must have a relatively large cross-section so that all zones to be individually air conditioned can be supplied with a sufficient amount of cold air. These air supply lines occupy a comparatively large amount of space, which is needed for other components of an aircraft. In addition such air supply lines 104 can due to their relatively large cross-section be laid only in certain places underneath the floor 106 of the aircraft. For this reason it is difficult to redesign or reconfigure the aircraft cabin. Furthermore, with this aircraft cabin air-conditioning system of the prior art the temperature of the fed air cannot be altered, but only the amount of air fed to the region to be individually air conditioned.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved aircraft air-conditioning system for the air conditioning of a region in an aircraft cabin.